wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Polar Nights
this was a scene-building test and then it became a super short fanfic oops - Eira The snow crunched under Ablation’s talons, leaving fresh tracks as he walked. The earth was a glowing blue and black, otherworldly looking. The night was dark, the world lit only by stars and his own night vision, cold air blowing against his scales. An owl hooted in the background, coming from one of the many thick pine forests nearby. The ground was somewhat rocky as he walked, occasionally a particularly annoying and cold stone would lodge itself in his paws, forcing him to pull it out. Ablation swished his spiked tail, sniffing the air as he moved along, The village has to be at least somewhat close, now. He thought, squinting at the horizon. Blowing a puff of mist out of his nose, he trotted onwards. Little snowflakes danced past him, whirling and leaping in the wind, some getting caught on his body. He always had been fond of snowflakes. After an hour or so, the wind began to pick up speed. He was shocked that he hadn’t come back home yet, he could’ve sworn he was in the right direction. It was unusual for him to be gone so long, Ablation wondered if his sister was getting worried. She probably thought he was dead, and he couldn’t blame her. He had been gone for two days now, possibly moving onto three. The icewing couldn’t quite remember. He noticed the temperature was dropping too. The snow underneath him was already becoming harder and slick from the ice forming over it, forcing him to dig his talons in to keep balance. “A storm, perhaps?” He whispered, looking up at the sky. “I’ll need shelter soon, then.” Ablation looked around for anything nearby, the harsh blizzards of the Ice Kingdom’s arctic circle were no joke, he had seen visitors’ wings torn from the fearsome winds, some even freezing over slowly. As fate would have it, however, he noticed a slight rock outcropping in the distance, a cave. Spreading his wings, Ablation flew towards it, the snowflakes that whirled becoming ice and snow that beat down upon him. When he entered the shelter, the blizzard had grown to full strength, a blue whiteout falling over the blue earth. He couldn’t see a thing, but at least he was safe from the eye of the storm, thanks to the cavern. It was a mix of bedrock and glacial ice, but kept him just as warm as he would be anywhere else. Ablation scratched away at a small spot on the ground, and curled up to rest. Hopefully I’ll sleep out the squall, he hazily thought, before drifting into a light slumber. Thump. Thump. “Ai, any-dragon in ‘ere?” A loud voice called out, rudely awakening the young Icewing. When he turned to face the blinding sunlight peeking through the mouth of the cave, he noticed a familiar shape, Cirque. “Just me.” He said, getting up and walking towards the entrance. Cirque had a large grin on his face, as always, and walked alongside him. “The Mistress got mad at me, heh. Said I shoulda gone with ya.” The taller, darker icewing said, jabbing him with his elbow. “But, ah trusted you to find ‘yer way back in one piece.” “Well, i'm not a jigsaw right now, am I?” Ablation jested, squinting due to the bright sunlight reflecting off of the snow. “True, true. So, what did ya find, eh? You’re always out gettin’ treasures.” He looked down at his satchel, carefully pulling out a strange amulet, and proceeded to show it to Cirque. “I found it out in the woods, buried under the snow. I’m not sure what it does, but..” He paused, “I think it might be animus made.” Cirque held the object in his talons for a few minutes, before handing it back to Ablation. “I think ye ‘ought to hide that from Slush...” The taller icewing whispered, staring Ablation straight in the eyes. This time, he didn’t have a smile. “I think so too.” Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions